Holiday in Hungary
by Orlissa92
Summary: Crazy idea, really. I was thinking about The Well Hungarians, then I thought: Why shouldn't the bohos visit Hungary? So, here it is :
1. The plan

A/N The starting situation from between the 4th and 5th chapter of my other fanfic, Turn around, girlfriend, only with that difference – for crazy-homeschooler – that Angel lives here. Oh, and yeah, the story takes place in 2008, for one simple reason: I was still in my mother's tummy and a little infant in 1992, and back that time Hungary was so different, so I couldn't describe it right. And there will be some Hungarian history and language – not a lot, but if you aren't interested in it, let me know, and I'll leave them out of the next chapter. Or at least I'll try :).

Holiday in Hungary

Chapter 1

The idea

It was an average March day in New York. The rain was falling heavily and the streets were almost empty. But in the loft everything was upside down.

Roger and Mimi was about to move out, and they were packing their stuff – everything in the last moment. The other bohos were there too to help them, or rather just for hanging around.

Mimi was in her and Roger's bedroom, looking through some old books, when she found a long forgotten poster of the former members of The Well Hungarians. She looked at the picture, and a question formed in her head.

'Roger?' she walked into the living area where Roger and the others were.

'Yes, babe?'

'Why did you name your band after the inhabitants of a European country, exactly?' she asked curiously as she sat down to the old couch. He looked up from the packing.

'Well… it's a long story' he muffled his hair.

'We have much time, Honey' Angel said as she sat down next to Mimi.

'Well, ok, I can tell you, if you want' he jerked his shoulders, and seated himself to the couch, inviting Mimi to his lap.

'Hey, everybody! Come around, it's gonna be interesting!' Angel bellowed back.

Collins sat down to the edge of the couch, Joanne to the armchair, Maureen into her lap, and Mark to the floor, in spite of better places.

'Wow, it reminds me when my grandpa used to tells us stories about his childhood' Mimi giggled. 'C'mon, uncle Rog, we wanna hear the story!' Roger smiled, and went on.

'So, when I was a small kid…'

'He used to begin his stories juts like that…' Mimi cut in. Roger ignored her.

'So, when I was a child we had a neighbor, called Béla bácsi – the bácsi means uncle in Hungarian, I think. At least he wanted us to call him that, I don't even remember his real name. He emigrated from Hungary after 1956, if I remember well.'

'Why did he have to do that?' asked Maureen.

'There was a revolution in 1956 in Hungary' her girlfriend lightened her up. 'The Hungarians rebelled against the Russian authorities, who were leading the country then. The revolution lasted very short, and they lost. Many rebels had to leave the country; otherwise they would have been killed.'

'Oh, that's sad' commented Maureen.

'Yeah' Roger agreed, and continued the story. 'So, when I was little, he often babysat me. He told me about the old times, about the fights, about Budapest, and its beauty. He talked about the history of the country, about 1848… Wait! What's the date today?'

'15th' Mark answered. Roger laughed. 'What's up?'

'Today is the anniversary of Hungary's other big revolution. I've learned this over the years. Along with many words, some sentences, and I've even learned how to sing the Hungarian hymn. I've never known what I was singing, thought' he smiled. 'And I've forgotten the most of this'

'Tell me something in Hungarian, please!' Mimi asked him.

'What do you wanna hear?'

'Anything' she smiled. He was thinking for a moment, then said:

'Szeretlek' and gave Mimi a peck on the lips.

'And what does it mean?' asked Maureen eagerly.

'I love you' Roger answered. 'But I'm not sure in the pronunciation.'

'Oh, the most important sentence!' said Collins jokingly and took a sip from his cigarette. 'But continue your story, boy.' Roger nodded.

'So, he was always kind to me.' He went on. 'And he always used to say that "those well Hungarians!" when he was talking about the soldiers of the revolution. So I think I got the idea from it' he shrugged.

'Nice story' commented Mimi a little disappointedly. Uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

'And have you ever been to Hungary yet?' asked Joanne after a while.

'No' Roger shook his head. 'Béla bá always wanted to go back and he said sometimes that he'll bring me too once, but as much as I know he's never made it. But I haven't heard about him for a while' he took a little break, then continued. 'But it must be beautiful, from what I've heard about it. He'd always said that the Hungarian girls are great' he smiled.

'Roger…'

'Calm down, Love, I told it to Mark' he winked. 'It's time to get some chick Mark, really' the mentioned blushed a little. Everybody laughed.

'He used to tell about his favorite places' he continued. 'About Budapest, the Lake Balaton, Székesfehérvár and others.'

'It'd be nice to visit those places' said Angel dreamingly.

'That's a good idea' Joanne nodded. 'We really should go.'

'What?' Roger asked confused.

'I'm agreeing with Angel. See, I have been to Europe few times, but you guys haven't left the continent – maybe even the country - yet. And since you, Roger have a well paid job, and I could take some money into it, too, we could – and we should, in my opinion – have a break in summer, and head for Hungary. Have a trip all over it. It'd be fun' she smiled.

'Well…' Roger started.

'I think it's a good idea' added Mark. 'And I've heard that there aren't any big cities in Hungary, but big plains and small villages and bigger towns. It'd be a really refreshing after New York.'

'I'm supporting the idea!' said Maureen, raising her hand 'Who's with me?' five other arms raised into the air. Everybody's, expect Roger's.

'Oh, c'mon baby' pouted Mimi. 'It'll be fun.'

'Well…' he started 'I think I'm defeated, anyway.'

'So you are coming?' Mimi asked, cheered up a little.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I? Should I stay at home, hoping that you won't get hooked up with some Hungarian guy? No way' he grinned. Mimi hit him on the arm.

'You little…' she laughed.

'But you love me anyway, right?' he asked, laughing, and kissed her.

'Hey, hey!' shouted Mark, covering his eyes. 'Do it later, when you'll be alone!' Everybody laughed, and Mimi stuck her tongue at him.

'So, is it settled then?' asked Joanne after a while.

'Of course it is!' said Angel. 'Be afraid, Hungary, we're coming!'

Pronunciation of the Hungarian letters:

"sz" always pronounced as "s" in sin, never like in fish.

"e" always pronounced as in rent, for example 

"é" like "a" in April

"á" like "o" in love

"cs" like "ch" in chicken


	2. Departure

a/n Sorry that it took so long, but my e-mail system tricked me: thanks my English teacher (thank her you all, because without her charity I couldn't update all summer :)), who betaed this chapter, and send the right version to me. But I haven't get that mail :S so, after two weeks I called her, she send me again, and now, here it is :)

Chapter 2

Departure

The summer sun was raising high in the sky, and the hot was almost unbearable. In a flat in New York every window was open to entice some cool breeze into its rooms, but it didn't really work. All the residents got was some car fumes from the street below.

'I can't take more of this' Mimi said, fanning herself with some brochure, leaning down to her and Roger's bed. 'I can't wait to be in Hungary!'

'Don't get too many hopes' told her Roger. 'Hungary has at least as hot climate as New York. If isn't hotter. But maybe there will be less traffic' he threw a few T-shirts carelessly into his suitcase. Mimi made an annoyed voice.

'When are we gonna meet the others then?' she asked.

'Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock at the airport.'

'So there's no lying around till midday tomorrow, right?' her voice was a little disappointed.

'No' Roger sat beside her. 'But you'll be able to nap on the plane. We'll have an eight hour flight before us' he joked.

'You think that you're so clever, don't you?' Mimi lifted her head.

'Well… now, that you say this…' he grinned.

'Go to Hell' she turned away from him.

'Hey, Meems…' he climbed into the bed. 'Maybe we can't, well, enjoy each other's company tomorrow morning, but we'll have much personal time on the beach at Lake Balaton' he kissed her neck 'In Harkány' another kiss 'and everywhere we will go.'

'Is it sure?' he nodded 'And there won't be any of your crazy fans, right?'

'I hope so' he smiled. He got up from bed, and continued the packing.

'Haven't you finished yet?' she asked, sitting up.

'No. Why, have you?'

'Yes of course. I did it yesterday evening, when you were at your study.'

'I was working!' he defended himself. 'And what if you get up, and help me, instead of scolding me?'

'Why should I?'

'Because I ask you!'

'Bad answer.'

'And because you'll get a kiss if you help?'

'Good answer' she smiled, and hot up from their bed. She walked to him, and gave him a kiss, then started to rummage in his drawer, where she found…

'A lock?' she asked confused. 'Why do you need a lock?' she looked at it closer 'And why do our names crawled to it?'

'Well… it's a surprise…' he tried to avoid the straight answer. 'Gimme that back, please!' he stepped closer.

'What kind of surprise?' she took a step back, hiding the lock behind her back.

'If I tell you I'll ruin the surprise.' He approached her. 'You'll se in time, really.'

'You promise?'

'Yes. Now, can I get that back?'

Elsewhere, at the same time.

Maureen and Joanne were fighting. Not as seriously as usually, but fighting. About packing, because Maureen wanted to bring almost all of her clothing.

'Sweetheart, you won't need all of that' tried Joanne for the innumerable time. 'And, please, think about that that we'll rent a minibus, and we'll have to take all of our stuff into that along with seven of us! And it won't work if you bring four suitcases with you. It's just two weeks Maureen, not an eternity, for God's sake!' Maureen pouted, but started to repack her stuff.

'It's not that you haven't packed the half of your closet…' she muttered under her breath.

'What were you saying?' Joanne asked from the other room.

'Nothing, Pookie, really…' she looked at her baggage. She shook her head. 'I mean…' she poked her head to the corridor. 'Would you help me with these?'

Joanne shook her head. Maureen will never change.

'Of course, Baby.'

­

Next morning, at half past eight, Mark was sitting alone in front of the airport, with his suitcase at his feet.

Of course, he was a little early, a little too early, but where were the others? Collins would be there in time, and he would bring Angel with him, and Joanne would do the same with Maureen, but Roger and Mimi… well, they were another case.

Their plane takes off at half past eleven. This means that they have to start the whole procedure at least at half past nine… Then there's the eight hour flight, which means that they'll arrive to Budapest at about eight in the evening, or four in the morning according to the Hungarian time zone…

Yes, it's going to be a tiring day.

He looked at his watch. It was twenty-five to nine. They better to hurry.

­­

Mark didn't even know how wrong he was.

At twenty to nine, Angel and Collins were still in their apartment. They had overslept a little, and now were running up and down in the apartment, checking if everything was in the right place.

'The water isn't running, and I turned off the hot plate' Angel counted the tasks on her fingers. 'I think we've done everything.'

'Then I assume to run!' Collins grabbed his suitcase, and opened the door for Angel. 'Before the others kill us...' Angel giggled.

It was five past nine, when Joanne and Maureen – with two large suitcases – arrived to the airport. Mark jumped up from his seat as he saw them.

'Where –' he started, but Joanne cut him off.

'Don't start preaching, please. We're only late for five minutes! Don't tell me Mark Cohen that you have never been late!' Maureen nodded sleepily.

'Joanne, calm down!' Mark defended himself. 'I was going to ask where the hell the others were.'

'No idea.'

'Great' he collapsed back to the bench. 'We're going to miss the plane, that's for sure.'

'Don't be so pessimistic' Maureen sat beside him. 'They'll be here in no time' as soon as she said it, a can stopped in front of them, from which Mimi and Roger got out. 'Look, I've told you' smiled the diva.

'Sorry 'bout being late' said Roger as he shook hands with Mark. 'The traffic is horrible today' he looked around.' Where are Collins and Angel?'

'I wanted to ask the same from you' Mark replied. 'I say that we should wait for them for a little while, then –'

'We're here!' Collins' tall figure emerged from the corner, Angel behind him.

'What took this long?' Mark asked them as they reached the bench. 'You should have been there for ten minutes now!'

'Eight' Mimi corrected him sleepily, looking at her watch.

'Forgive her' Roger added. 'She isn't completely awake yet' Mimi smacked his arm.

'So' Mark continued. 'Where were you?'

'Sorry, we overslept' apologized Angel. 'I forgot to turn on the alarm.'

'I'd say the same' muttered Roger under his breath. Mimi hit him again. 'What was it for?' he asked innocently.

'Incorrigible' she shook her head, smiling.

'Could we skip your little play, please?' Mark asked a little angrily.

'Calm down, Mark. We still have plenty of time, and all of us are here. There's no need to be nervous' said Roger. Mark sighed.

'I think you're right. So, shall we going?' he grabbed his carryall.

'Of course' Roger smiled, and everybody stood up and headed to the terminal building. When Mark turned his back to him, he whispered into Mimi's ear. 'I've told you he needs a girlfriend. He's so jumpy these days' she chuckled.

Mark was only able to calm down two and half hours later, when he was sitting on the plane. They went through all of the luggage checking and passport control in an hour, then they had to wait in the departure lounge for more than one more hour, where Mimi dozed off for a while, which made Collins guess if she was having a really long night, or a rather short one.

But they were finally on board. From right there no-one could keep them away from their holiday. Mark finally relaxed.

He looked around in the passenger compartment. Thanks to Roger, they were travelling on the business class. Comfy seats, delicious food and pretty stewardesses. He was satisfied.

He was sitting in the aisle seat, Roger at his right, Mimi next to the window, behind them Angel and Collins, in front of them Maureen and Joanne, with a rather large book in her hands.

'I've found this in a bookshop on the 12th street on the other day' she explained. 'It lists all the places in Hungary which a tourist should visit; from Budapest till the smallest villages which ones only have an old church or something' she handed the book back to Mimi.

'It's really interesting' she commented, flipping through the pages. 'Where we're going exactly?' she asked. Roger took the book away from her, and opened it in various pages.

'At first, we're arriving to the capital, Budapest,' everybody turned to him, as he turned a page. 'Then we're going to Székesfehérvár – almost all of the Hungarian kings were crowned there; then to Tihany – it's a small town next to Lake Balaton. We could spend a day on the beach, too' Maureen nodded eagerly. 'Then to Kőszeg, it's an old town on the western border. The next should be Pécs, it's one of the biggest towns in Hungary, and there's a good spa not too far away, in Harkány. And then Szilvásvárad for the last. I've heard that there's a beautiful waterfall there.'

'Sounds like fun' Mimi rested her head on Roger's shoulder.

'It is' he agreed. 'At least I hope it'll be.'

'I'm sure it'll be' Angel leaned to the back of Mimi's seat. 'It'll be the holiday which we will remember until our dying day.' She smiled.

Pronunciation

"ő" like the second "e" in ever, just pronounced longer  
"ny" like "n" in news

Here goes some pronunciation lesson :)  
Short and long vowels  
There are short and long vowels in the Hungarian language. They are the followings: i-í, o-ó, ö-ő, ü-ű. The only difference between these vowels that how long you pronounce these (with dot, or without dot is short, with twig is long). But! The a-á and the e-é have absolutely different pronunciation.

a/n Now, I don't know when will I update next. I haven't written the nwxt chapter yet, and I'm going on holiday to Croatia tomorrow for five days, and thus, I have summer jib now... But I'll try to update ASAP. Bye, till then :)


End file.
